reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe cracking
Safe Cracking is an activity in Red Dead Redemption where the player can attempt to crack a safe by listening to the tumblers fall. Doing so will result in a loss of honor for the player, unless the bandana is worn. One important thing to note is that if wanted by the law, players will be unable to crack a safe until losing their wanted level, unless they receive the wanted level from cracking the safe. Players should keep this in mind if they are planning on robbing a bank because lawmen will be everywhere. Safes usually contain anywhere from 1 to 500 dollars, so they can be quite useful for getting rich quick. In addition, there's a Pardon Letter in one, but this is somewhat rare. What makes this activity even more worthwhile is that safes are re-crackable. This means players can go back and profit from them as many times as they want, but only if leaving the area and travel a certain distance between each safe crack. Otherwise, the safe will still be empty upon return. How To Get Into A Bank. Getting into a bank sometimes is made simple, for example the Bank at MacFarlane's Ranch is very simple, in daytime players can just walk in, and locate the safe behind the door. Sometimes players find that the bank that they attempt to rob is locked at night. (Armadillo) In this case the player will have to wait until no one can see them, and when the coast is clear may smash a window (Tip: try breaking the side window on the right side of the bank, people tend to see Marston less quickly.) and jump in the bank. Sometimes the player attracts attention and gets an eye witness. Run out of the bank and bribe them, the door is still open and will give the player the chance to attempt to crack the safe. The player must start by setting the safe's dial to zero. From there, they must rotate it to the right until the controller vibrates and then stop. An on-screen cue of a lock opening will signify that the first number has been found. The player must then rotate the dial to the left and right again, stopping each time the controller vibrates. If the player makes an error, they must begin again from the start. Locations of Safes *Fort Mercer - Located on the second floor of the fort. From the main doors, the player must reach the second level directly to his right. The safe is located in a room in the corner. *The Great Mexican Train Robbery - Located at the conclusion of the mission, in an armored wagon. It is required to crack this safe to finish the mission. *El Matadero - Located upstairs in the office of the Butchery. *Armadillo - Located in the back of the bank there are 2 safes and 2 chests. *MacFarlane's Ranch - Located behind the door in the jail house. *The Solomon's Folly Gang Hideout mission features a Safe, stolen from the Armadillo Bank. *El Presidio has a white safe, but it cannot be cracked. *The town of Blackwater has a safe inside the front office of the bank, near a desk. Category:Activities Category:Crimes